


Gone

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Past, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s been three deaths this week, and <i>all</i> of the victims have visited your shop, Mr. Emrys,” Arthur announces from the doorway, glaring outright.</p><p>The look on Merlin’s face is the perfect picture of horrified shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by hannijar: "merthur, petshop of horror manga au where merlins an owner of a magical petshop and arthurs a detective whos always suspicious of him, they grew close but in the end merlin disappear and arthur has to go find him"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

“There’s been three deaths this week, and  _all_ of the victims have visited your shop, Mr. Emrys,” Arthur announces from the doorway, glaring outright.

The look on Merlin’s face is the  _perfect_  picture of horrified shock.

“Oh those  _poor_  dears, are they alright?” he asks. At Arthur’s growing confusion, Merlin waves a hand. “The  _animals_ , you clotpole. I’m already aware the owners are long since  _dead_. But are the animals safe?”

Arthur shakes his head in disbelief.

“You are one weird shop owner, mister,” he mumbles.

“My  _father_  Emrys is the shop’s owner,” Merlin corrects, grinning. “I’m only in possession of it and his business for a short time.”

“Whatever you say, buddy.”

*

Despite the occurrences of homicides, Arthur enjoys seeing Merlin when his face lights up, when they have a conversation that isn’t pets or death.

Merlin’s handsome and mysterious, and those should all be warning signs triggering Arthur’s mind, but he’s got no evidence that Merlin is a  _murderer_.

*

One day, he finds the shop empty.

Merlin is nowhere to be found.

 _ **Guilty**_  rings through Arthur’s skull, blaring and blaring, but something worse like  _ **why?**_   fills the inside of his chest, sounding more like sorrow to Arthur.

No, no, whether or not Merlin’s fled the country, Arthur’s going to find him.

Even if it takes years.

*


End file.
